Sick Day
by Congone11
Summary: Scott is worried when Stiles doesn't show to school and goes to check on him with some of the pack. Super short fic written for tumblr user deputysassypantsparrish. Sorry if it sucks, I haven't done much writing lately other than stale research papers. I might make an other chapter later of Derek checking up on Stiles a few days later... maybe?


Stiles hadn't shown up to school on Monday and it set Scott on edge. The last time they had spoken was Friday night, just before Scott went to pick Kira up for their date. Scott had been freaking out about whether or not he should have gotten her flowers, and being the best friend that he is, Stiles was offering some comforting advice. They never went this long without talking, even if it was just some texts.

"I don't like this," Scott explained to Isaac before the bell for econ went off. "What if something is wrong? I sent him a text twenty minutes ago and nothing!"

"Do you think we should go check on him?" Isaac asked.

Scott thought it over. He knew getting out of class and driving to Stiles house would take a while. He couldn't wait any longer. For all he know Stiles was being tortured by some supernatural creature. He nodded to his beta before pulling out his phone to text Derek.

_Stiles isn't answering his phone. Can you check his place? Be there soon. _

Derek replied immediately. _On my way now._

It took some effort getting out of coaches class after that. Isaac had to pretend to get sick and ran from the room. Scott was on his tail yelling over his shoulder to coach that he was going to make sure Isaac was okay. It a lame excuse, but without Stiles with them, it was the best plan they could come up with. They made it to the parking lot unseen and got on their street bikes, speeding towards the Stilinski residents.

Derek's car was outside the house when they got there and the only light on was in Stiles' bedroom. Scott burst through the front door, taking the stairs two at a time until he swung the bedroom door open. His heart dropped when he noticed Stiles lying in the bed motionless. Derek was leaning over the mattress, blocking Stiles face. Tentatively walking closer, Scott went a better look at his friend, bracing himself for what he would see. He glanced over Derek's shoulder only to see… Derek holding a thermometer in Stiles mouth.

Stiles looked like shit. His skin was translucent, his eyes puffy and shadowed from lack of sleep, and his nose was bright red from blowing it. Scott let out a sigh of relief. Not that it made him feel all that better seeing his friend so sick, but this was way better than thinking he was already dead.

"You didn't come to school or text me."

"Sthwarry" Stiles choked out around the thermometer just as it beeped.

"102. Jesus Stiles, what were you doing to get this sick." Derek mumbled, removing the instrument and setting it on the bedside table.

"Nothing. I just went to the department with my dad Saturday to drop off some paperwork. Damn Parrish was there coughing all over everything. It must have been him."

"Is there anything we can get you?" Isaac asked from the door way. "You look like you're on death row."

After a little whining and half a box of tissues Stiles decided he didn't want to bother them, saying he was fine. Derek rolled his eyes and huffed in disbelief, saying he needed something to eat and drink before heading for the kitchen. Isaac went with him to help while Scott crossed the hall for a heavier blanket and a wet wash cloth for Stiles forehead. They all met back in command central after gathering the appropriate supplies.

Scott wrapped the new blanket around Stiles who was picked up into a sitting position by Isaac, while Derek sat cross legged on the mattress with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Stiles had to admit, the soup Derek was spoon feeding him did hit the spot. They all settled in, arguing if you're supposed to starve or feed a fever. None of them knew, but with Stiles still shivering, Scott crawled under the blanket to provide some body warmth.

Isaac was flipping through channels, leaving it on an action movie when there appeared to be nothing better on for them to watch. Time flew by, and between fetching Stiles fresh, hot tea every time he started to have a coughing fit, and trying to keep his temperature from getting any higher, the werewolves where exhausted.

That night when Officer Stilinski came home, he went upstairs to check on his son. He knocked a couple of times without getting a response. To his surprise, he found Stiles curled up in bed, sound asleep with Scott, Derek and Isaac scattered around the room in various positions, all snoring in harmony.


End file.
